


Soft

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack wandered the halls of the Tardis in search of the Doctor and Rose; they were supposed to have met up with him in the media room nearly an hour ago.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> repost

Jack wandered the halls of the Tardis in search of the Doctor and Rose; they were supposed to have met up with him in the media room nearly an hour ago. As he approached the galley, he heard a low moan. And then a distinctly feminine giggle over a rustle of fabric. He paused, smirking to himself while he leaned against the wall to eavesdrop.

“Didn’t think they’d be this… soft,” the Doctor murmured.

“What’d you think they’d feel like? Watermelons?” Rose yelped. “Ow! Not so hard.”

Jack slapped a palm over his mouth to smother his laughter.

“Sorry. Is this better?” the Doctor asked.

Rose let out a pleased sigh. “Yes, much. Pinchin’ is ok, too.”

“Like this?”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Rose purred.

With a wide grin, Jack stomped his feet a bit to announce his presence and poked his head in the doorway. “There you two are!”

He caught Rose tugging the hem of her shirt down as the Doctor sprang away from her, ears blazing red.

“Jack!” Rose squeaked from her perch on the counter. “What are you doin’ here?”

“Well, you two,” he waved a finger between their guilty faces and winked, “were supposed to join me for a movie. But I see you’ve found a more pleasurable activity.”

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” The Doctor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, feigning innocence.

“Yeah, we were just… just…” Rose paused, frantically searching around her for a plausible excuse. She snatched a piece of fruit from a nearby bowl and held it aloft as evidence. “I was teachin’ the Doctor how to tell if a peach was ripe!”

“Riiiight,” Jack drawled, smug smile firmly fixed on his face. “You two keep fondling that  _ peach _ . I’m going to go video chat with that lovely couple from Hedonia.”

He spun around and left the two lovers in the galley, muttering “It’s about time.”

~*~

As soon as Jack left the room, Rose let out a relieved breath. “D’you think we fooled him?”

The Doctor shook his head and chuckled to himself. “Probably not. We weren’t very quiet.” His eyes trailed over her form, pleased at her flushed appearance. “Besides, there’s a bright red spot on your neck.”

Eyes wide in alarm, Rose probed the hickey as he laughed. “Bollocks!”

Deciding it didn’t matter and that Jack would have found out anyway, she shrugged and tossed the peach over her shoulder. Smiling with her tongue between her teeth, she grabbed the Doctor’s leather lapels and reigned him back in to place more marks on her skin.


End file.
